The present invention relates to a product made from recycled beverage containers and a method for making the product.
Plastic beverage containers have recently become widely used which are constructed of a basic container body made from PET (Polyethylene Terephthalate) commonly called polyester. This is a thermal plastic material produced by reacting ethylene, glycol, and either terephalic acid or dimethyl terephthalate. These beverage containers also include a base cup attached to the bottom of the PET body. The base cup is made of high density polyethylene (HDPE) which is attached to the PET body member by a suitable adhesive. The plastic container also often has a paper or plastic label on its outer surface as well as a paper wad or gasket within the aluminum cap.
Present methods for recycling these bottles involve initially removing the cap from the PET container, then removing the high density polyethylene plastic base cup from each bottle. The PET bottles are then washed with a solution that removes paper, adhesive and other coatings which are on the PET container. The various components are then recycled separately.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a product which can be manufactured from the bottle in its entirety, including the aluminum cap, the PET body, the HDPE base cup and adhesives and paper which also appear on the bottle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be manufactured easily from these entire containers, and which can produce products which are commercially useful and salable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method which can utilize present equipment for processing the container in its entirety.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method which is economical and efficient in operation.